Talk:Zenet Surrow
Trivia: Zoe Drake resemblance I removed the bullet saying that she resembles Zoe Drake from Dinosaur King. They have absolutely nothing in common. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 01:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I agree-Bakugandrago18 Why? Why do we have large galleries of female characters from GI? :|...Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's weird, isn't it? Ask Rec. Darkus[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|''Master:]] VILANTOR!!!! 23:57, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's Rec. that should explain everything. ;) Strikeflier, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Merlix, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Helix were here.]] 23:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC) And Monarus. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 23:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Yep. You hit that nail on the head man. Strikeflier, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Merlix, ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''and Helix were here.]] 00:00, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Marucho's been in all 3 series, and he has less pics than Zenet, who's only been in one! --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 00:06, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thank Rec. Strikeflier, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Merlix, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Helix were here.]] 00:08, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Same with Monarus and Dharak. I think it's kinda sad. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 00:08, August 26, 2010 (UTC) It ALL boils down to REC! ATTACK! Strikeflier, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Merlix, ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''and Helix were here.]] 00:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) And me =P. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 00:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) But mostly me. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.]] 00:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) But mostly you T T. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 00:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me or is Rec weirding me out... Give me an Akwimos evolution!!! 19:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Rec... We do not need anymore Zenet pics. WAYYYY overimaged. I will remove anymore you put up.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :I told you Rec, this is an obsession you need to break. NO more Zenet pics.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) We hardly have any of her true form. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 00:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Well, then replace some. No more, period. Over imaged articles look bad.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Too Many Pictures There are A LOT of pictures on this page, with many being repetitive almost like they are a frame later or something. I'm not proposing we delete the gallery, just trim the fat a little, since I cannon edit. [[User:Attribute|'At'''tribute]] - Tobi is a '''good boy. 05:46, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, there are some images that are totally overkill. I'm guessing that Zenet has well over 30 images in her gallery, while Marucho has like, 10. Something wrong here? Definitely. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 14:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::if im correct there are 50!!! 'pics- Bakugandrago18 ::We need to talk to someone who can edit it, like an admin or something. Something I've noticed is that the majority of the repeats are without captions, so that would be a good thing to say to him/her. [[User:Attribute|'At'''tribute]] - Tobi is a '''good boy. 17:04, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm an Administrator. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 23:18, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Carp, I forgot about this. I apologize.Abce2|''Free lemonade''''only 25 cents!'' 23:27, November 28, 2010 (UTC)